Tamama's Mission: Kiss My Sleeping Beauty
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: Tamama is on a Mission that no one knows about...He is determined and refuses to give up on his secret mission of kissing his sleeping beauty. Private Second Class Tamama is determined to claim his Sergeant's lips.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Sgt Frog. This chapter is in Tamama's Point Of View. **

**Tamama's Mission: Kiss My Sleeping Beauty**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

The sergeant is sleeping, my footsteps barely make any noise, and I'm almost there. I must be quiet after all it wouldn't do for my sleeping beauty to wake up before the kiss. My loving kiss will wake him from his deep slumber, his eyes would slowly open, and he will see only me. My breath smells nice, I do not smell funny, teeth cleaned, and I'm nearly there.

He looks so vulnerable and those lips shall be mine!

"What are you doing?"

Damn you, Corporal Giroro.

"Going to wake up, Sergeant. Go away." I said in a low voice.

"What? I do not take orde-" I didn't bother paying attention to Giroro's words. I licked my lips and pounced on the sleeping leader.

"Hey, Private second cla-"

I don't care! I'm going to kiss my beloved Sergeant and no one shall stop me! I'm a bit sexually frustrated. My lips are so very close, I'm almost to my goal, my heart is racing, and those lovely lips at long last will be mine!

Someone grabbed me, I was so close, and I stuck my tongue out trying to make contact with the leader's lips.

"You are pathetic." Giroro told me and I gritted my teeth at him.

"I don't wanna hear that from you. You are more pathetic than me! Pinning after the enemy because she bested you in comb-"

"Shut up!"

"Huh? What's going on?" Keroro asked in a confused voice, he was blinking his eyes, and after a moment yawned loudly.

"Nothing at all, Sergeant." I commented cheerfully although I'm not in a good mood at all for once again I failed at kissing my Sleeping Beauty which is the Sergeant. There is always next time and I'm not going to give up! I'm determined to kiss Keroro.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Sgt Frog. This chapter is in Tamama's Point Of View.**

** My all time favorite Keronian is Keroro and Garuru ^_^ In second place would be Dororo (Poor thing keeps on being forgotten ;_;) and Tamama. In third place would be Kururu and Giroro. My all time favorite Pekoponian is Fuyuki. In second place would be Momoka and Koyuki. In third place would be Mutsumi Saburo and Aki Hinata.  
**

**Yeah, Tamama can be pretty creepy at times..Have you watched Keroro Gunsou ep 266 on youtube? It only has Part 1 and sadly there is no Part 2 ;_;...  
**

**Tamama's Mission: Kiss My Sleeping Beauty**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

It is night time, the Sergeant is more than likely asleep, and this time I shall not fail. I smirked to myself and started to open the door, but then an alarm went off and the sound it made was 'Ku Ku Ku'.

Damn that Sergeant major! I quickly went inside and closed the door. The alarm was no longer making that 'Ku Ku Ku' sound. Luckily, The Sergeant is a heavy sleeper. My footsteps are soft and I'm sure this time his lips will be mine.

"Hello, Private Second Class. Ku, ku, ku."

"What are you doing here? Are you here to kiss my Sergeant?" I asked firmly, my cheeks puffed out, and then I heard something go Click.

"No, I'm here because the Corporal is worried that you might molest our leader." Kururu commented calmly and I'm unable to move. I glared at him.

"I just want to kiss him." I told him.

"Plus it is fun keeping someone away from their desire, ku ku ku." Kururu said while grinning widely. That bastard! He is not worried about the Sergeant, he wants to keep me away from the Sergeant's lips, and that twisted jerk is having fun.

"You are a jerk, Sergeant Major."

"And I'm proud to be a jerk." Kururu commented simply and he is walking towards my Sergeant. What is he planning to do? "It is even more fun to take what someone else desires..Ku, Ku, Ku."

No, No, No! He doesn't plan to kiss the Sergeant! No Way. Those lips belong to me not to that twisted jerk!

"And remember that I got them before you..Private Second Class, Tamama." He told me before giving my beloved Sergeant a kiss on the lips. I'm seeing red and my blood is boiling.

"Mmm, Curry." Keroro said in his sleep and he rolled over. I officially hate Sergeant Major Kururu and there was a click. I'm able to move. Kururu is chuckling, I won't forgive him, and...That twisted jerk got to the Sergeant's lips before me!

"Tamama Impact!"

"Ah!" Keroro yelled and he looked at me. "What was that for Tamama? And what are you doing here?"

"Sleep waking." I lied before running out of his room. Sadly, My aim was off and Kururu did not get hit with my Tamama Impact. I'll get that twisted jerk next time...

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
